FIELD OF THE INVENTION
When a person performs an exercise, the brain sends a message down the spinal cord through nerves innervating all the muscles that the person is using to cause the muscles to contract. This is referred to a voluntary muscle action, so that in essence the brain controls the muscles.
The idea behind electrical muscle stimulation (EMS) is that an outside electrical source stimulates the nerves to send these signals to the muscles to contract. This is accomplished by passing low electrical current through electrode pads placed over the muscles. The current passes through the skin to the nerves in the immediate area, stimulating the connecting muscles to contract.
The instant invention relates generally to electronic muscle exercise devices and more specifically it relates to a maximum contraction unit. The maximum contraction unit is a vending machine which allows a person to control the amount of electronic impulses and time needed to receive the electrical impulses, to stimulate the muscles to contract and exercise.